


Wichtige Gespräche

by Eleanor_Lavender



Category: Tatort
Genre: Leila (Tatort Münster), M/M, mini-Spoiler für 'Väterchen Frost'
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben wichtige Gespräche zu führen.(Und Vaddern Thiel auch.)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Teil 1: Thiel

"Mja hallo Leila, Frank hier. Wie geht's?"

  
"Hey Frank! Cool, dass du dich mal wieder meldest! Super, und selbst?"

  
"Och joah, läuft soweit. Magst mir mal deine aktuelle Adresse geben? Die hab ich gar nicht."

  
"Gibt's nen bestimmten Grund oder ist das nur deine professionelle Neugier?"

  
"Naja, Hochzeitseinladungen verschickt man eben per Post..."

  
"...?"

  
"Brauchst gar nicht so blöd gucken, ich hör das."

  
"Ohne Scheiß jetzt?"

  
"Ohne Scheiß."

  
"Fett, ich freu mich total für dich! Kenn ich sie? Deine Assistentin, die nette Blonde?"

  
"Nadeshda? Nee, oh Gott. Also, nicht _so_ gemeint, aber nee."

  
"Sondern? Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache! Die kleine blonde Rechtsmedizinerin?"

  
"Wärmer. Größer, dunkelhaarig, älter."

  
"Du verarschst mich!?"

  
"Nö, wieso?"

  
"Das Raucherlungen-Double von Nina Hagen? Die mit der Achtziger-Jahre-Frisur?"

  
" _ **WAS!?!**_ "

  
"Alter, Frank, langsam verwirrst du mich echt."

  
"Boah Leila, das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Du glaubst echt, ich und die Staatsanwältin ...? Hilfe! Die hüpft ab und zu mit Vaddern ins Bett."

  
"Fra-hank! Butter bei die Fische!"

  
"Boerne."

  
"…"

  
"Da biste platt, wa?"

  
"Der war gut."

  
"Ernsthaft. War n holpriger Start, aber wir heiraten. Sogar volles Programm, erst standesamtlich, dann mit nem freien Prediger. Boerne ist ja katholisch, die sind noch nicht soweit."

  
"Alter. Echt jetzt?"

  
"Jaha, echt jetzt. Und deswegen brauch ich deine Adresse. Für die Einladung."


	2. Teil 2: Boerne

"Alberich? Haben Sie grad mal ein kleines Momentchen? Nur ein ganz klitzekleines?"

Alberich stieg auf ihre Trittleiter und schaute Boerne herausfordernd an.

"Nun seien Sie mal nicht so von oben herab, schließlich wollen Sie etwas von mir, oder irre ich mich da?"

Boerne druckste erst einmal herum.

"Sie werden es ja sicherlich schon gehört haben, der Flurfunk hier im Institut ist ja an Schnelligkeit kaum zu überbieten..."

"Sie unterstellen mir also, mich nicht nur für haltlose Gerüchte zu interessieren, sondern mich auch aktiv an deren Weiterverbreitung zu beteiligen, Herr Professor?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung hielt Boerne ihrem Blickkontakt nicht mehr stand.

"Und wenn es dieses eine Mal der Wahrheit entspräche?", erwiderte er leise.

"Sie haben ja in der Vergangenheit leider wiederholt ein Talent für geschmacklose Scherze bewiesen, aber das ist dann doch zu viel des Guten!"

Boerne lehnte sich an den Sektionstisch, nahm die Brille ab und massierte mit einer müden Geste seine Nasenwurzel.

"Ich verstehe. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten bin, Frau Haller. Ich denke, ich mache jetzt am besten Feierabend. Sollten Sie auch tun."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Alberich ließ die Situation nicht einfach auf sich beruhen.

"Chef? Kann es sein, dass wir gerade völlig aneinander vorbeigeredet haben?"

Boerne drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

"Haben wir das?" Er klang ungewohnt leise, unsicher.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mit mir über die gerade bekannt gewordene Schwangerschaft von Frau Buer sprechen wollten, oder?"

"Was habe ich denn... Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst? Wird hier allen Ernstes behauptet, _ich_ hätte..? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!", japste Boerne und Alberich konnte geradezu dabei zusehen, wie sich sein Blutdruck in die Höhe schraubte.  
Sie tätschelte ihn gönnerhaft.

"Das ist nun mal der Fluch des attraktivsten Mannes im Institut, Professor."

Schmeicheln bis der Arzt kommt, damit brachte man Boerne zuverlässig von jedem Ausraster ab.  
Er schaute sie an, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt und sie musste an einen Pfau vorm Spiegel denken.  
_Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der Schönste und Intelligenteste und Erfolgreichste im ganzen Münsterland?_  
Eigentlich tat Thiel ihm in der Hinsicht gut, Boerne ließ nicht mehr alle zwei Wochen seinen Friseur antanzen, sondern gestand den paar silbernen Haaren an seinen Schläfen ihre Existenz zu.

"Finden Sie?"

"Ach Chef, jetzt hören Sie aber auf. Sie werden hier doch noch mit 80 Herzen brechen. Aber Sie wollten mich eigentlich etwas fragen, bevor wir völlig vom Thema abgekommen sind."

"Also, wenn ich mit 80 noch hier bin, ist aber mehr als nur eine Rentenreform schiefgelaufen.", brummte Boerne abgelenkt.

"Chef, entweder Sie wollen mich jetzt ernsthaft etwas fragen oder ich mache tatsächlich Feierabend. Es ist fast neun.", versuchte sich Alberich noch einmal an einer Kurskorrektur.

Boerne holte einmal tief Atem.

"In der Tat, das wollte ich." Er schaute sie an, ernsthaft und so offen, wie sie sein Gesicht schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. "Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, bei der Hochzeit meine Trauzeugin zu sein?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, diese Frage hatte sie erhofft, seit Boerne freudestrahlend von der Verlobung berichtet hatte.

"Unter den gegebenen Umständen lautet meine Antwort nein."

Sie ließ den Blickkontakt nicht abreißen, zwang sich hinzusehen, wie die hoffnungsvolle Vorfreude in seinen Augen zersplitterte.

" _Unter den gegebenen Umständen_ , Boerne.", wiederholte sie nachdrücklich.

Doch er verstand nicht, das konnte sie sehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, als er sich zurückziehen wollte.

"Boerne. Hören Sie mir doch mal richtig zu. Erst zuhören bis zum Ende, dann Schlüsse ziehen, ja?"

Das war ja die Crux mit Menschen wie Boerne, die sich ihrer überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz bewusst waren, dachte Silke, wenn sie erst einmal dank ihrer überragenden kognitiven Fähigkeiten zu einem Schluss gekommen waren, brauchte es sehr viel Geduld, Fingerspitzengefühl und Überzeugungsarbeit, sie an den Gedanken heranzuführen, dass sie sich geirrt haben könnten. _Ich habe meine Meinung, verwirren Sie mich nicht mit Fakten._

"Thiels Trauzeuge ist sein Vater, das hat er mir schon erzählt. Das ist ja traditionell üblich. Ihre Eltern können Sie nicht mehr fragen, daher fällt die traditionelle Option bei Ihnen weg. Also wen fragt man dann?"

Silke setzte ihren Lehrerinnen-Blick auf, den Blick, der eine Antwort einforderte. Sie hatte sich ja nicht annähernd zwei Jahrzehnte Mühe mit Boernes Erziehung gegeben, nur um jetzt im entscheidenden Moment zu versagen.  
Die Rädchen in Boernes Gehirn drehten sich, das war deutlich sichtbar. Er wusste, dass sie auf eine ganz bestimmte Antwort hinauswollte und musste diese eine nun finden.

"Die Person, die einem - abgesehen vom zukünftigen Ehepartner - am nächsten steht?"

Vorsichtig, fragend, unsicher.

"Genau."

Sie lächelte ihn an, wollte ihm die Zuversicht wiedergeben, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

"Aber Chef, siezt man die Person, die einem am nächsten steht?"

Der Groschen fiel zwar erst nach mehreren Sekunden, aber er fiel deutlich sichtbar. Boerne atmete einmal tief durch, dann hielt er ihr beide Hände entgegen.

"Meine liebe Silke, würdest du mir die große Ehre erweisen, meine Trauzeugin zu sein?"

Silke ergriff seine dargebotenen Hände und strahlte ihn an.

"Wahnsinnig gerne, ich freue mich so für euch beide."

Sie zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, dann knuffte sie ihn sanft in die Rippen.

"Siehst du, geht doch."

"Giftzwerg."

"Lieblings-Giftzwerg, wenn ich bitten darf."

"Selbstverständlich."


	3. Teil 3: Vaddern

„Myeah?“

„Lukas? Hier ist dein Opa Herbert aus Deutschland.“

„Hw?“

„Oh, hab ich dich geweckt? Hatte die Zeitverschiebung gar nicht aufm Plan.“

„Yeah, it's like three in the ... verdammt, drei Uhr morgens. Sorry, muss erstmal das Sprachzentrum auf Deutsch umprogrammieren.“

„Soll ich vielleicht lieber später nochmal anrufen?“

„Schon okay, bin ja jetzt wach. Opa Herbert? Boah, ich kann mich nicht mal mehr dran erinnern, wie du aussiehst. Das ist so lange her.“

„Ist nicht schlimm, Junge. Du warst auch noch ganz klein, ich hab dich ja nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, bei deiner Taufe.“

„Mh.“

„Sag mal, warum ich eigentlich anrufe: wann hast du das letzte Mal mit Frank telefoniert?“

„Mit Papa? An meinem Geburtstag, vor drei Monaten.“

„Und seitdem nicht mehr?“

„Nee. Obwohl, ach verflixt, er hat vor n paar Wochen versucht, aber da saß ich grad in ner Klausur und dann hab ich vergessen, zurückzurufen. Ist was passiert?“

„Ja, aber nix Schlimmes.“

„Okay?"

„Dein Vater will wieder heiraten.“

„Was? Wow. Und?“

„Was und?“

„Er hat nie was von ner neuen Beziehung erwähnt. Erzähl schon!“

„Tja, weißt du, ich glaub er hat nichts erzählt, weil er Angst hatte, dass deine Mutter das benutzt, um dir den Umgang mit ihm zu verbieten.“

„What the fuck? Mann, ich bin erwachsen, Mama hat mir nix mehr zu sagen, auf jeden Fall nicht in der Hinsicht! Manchmal ist Papa schon seltsam.“

„Naja, es ist halt immer noch schwierig für ihn.“

„Wieso denn? Ist sie vorbestraft oder irgendwas?“

„ _Sie_ ist ein Mann.“

„Wie jetzt?“

„Junge, nu sei doch nicht so begriffsstutzig. Frank ist mit nem Mann zusammen.“

„...“

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?“

„Nee! ist bloß... n total seltsamer Gedanke. Ich mein, Papa ist doch nu echt nicht...“

„Nicht was, schwul?“

„... Naja ...“

„Was naja?“

„Mann, ich kann mir das halt einfach überhaupt nicht vorstellen, Papa mit nem anderen Kerl!“

„Ich geb ja zu, sein Herzbube ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig...“

„So 'ne ... Tunte, oder ...? Ah shit, you don't say that, right, sorry.“

„Nein, naja, ein bisschen vielleicht. Nee, Akademiker. Der redet immer, als hätte er 'n Fremdwörterlexikon gefrühstückt. Echt anstrengend. Aber wenn man ihn näher kennenlernt, ist er eigentlich recht in Ordnung. Kocht gerne.“

„Okay. Und, denkst du, der liebt Papa wirklich?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Ham ja auch lang genug gebraucht, die beiden Sturköppe.“

„Wie, lange gebraucht? Moment mal, du meinst jetzt aber nicht den komischen Typen, mit dem Papa zusammenarbeitet? Diesen Professor?“

„Doch, genau den! Professor Boerne. Frankie hat dir ja sicher schon von dem erzählt, nicht?“

„Opa, die verarschen dich. Da ist hundert pro nix zwischen den beiden. Jedes Mal wenn Papa anruft, meckert er die ganze Zeit nur über den. Der kann diesen Professor doch überhaupt nicht ausstehen!“

„Ach Unsinn! Klar, die hatten Anlaufschwierigkeiten, aber das hat sich gegeben. Jetzt, wo die Katze ausm Sack ist, halten die sich überhaupt nicht mehr zurück. Glaub mir mal, ich hab die schon mehr als einmal beim Knutschen erwischt. Wie die Teenager, sag ich dir!“

„Okay. Wow. Muss ich erstmal verdauen.“

„Naja, wie gesagt, sie wollen jetzt endlich heiraten, im September. Und da dachte ich, da solltest du doch mit dabei sein.“

„...“

„Was denn?“

„Naja, … ich kann mir kein Flugticket leisten. Mama kann ich schlecht fragen, und Papa schon gar nicht.“

„Ach was, wie kommst du denn da drauf?“

„Letztes Mal, als Papa mir ein Ticket geschickt hatte, Weihnachten, da hab ich das Ticket umgetauscht und bin zu meiner Freundin nach Australien geflogen, hab mich von ihr bequatschen lassen.“

„Ach stimmt ja. Hast schon recht, Frank war echt enttäuscht. Er glaubt dann ja immer, er hätte was falsch gemacht.“

„...“

„Aber lass Opa mal machen, ich hab da schon ne Idee. Mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn möchte sicherlich seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn auch mal kennen lernen und wenn ich ihm stecke, wie viel es Frank bedeuten würde, wenn du kommst, dann kriegen wir da sicher was gedeichselt. Der Professor kann nämlich ganz schön großzügig sein, wenn man's richtig anstellt.“

„Wenn du meinst?“

„Na klar! Wir kriegen dich schon ins Flugzeug.“

„Okay... Wow. Danke.“

„Ach was, mach ich doch gern! Und nu schlaf mal weiter, wir hören uns demnächst wieder.“

„Okay, gute Nacht, Opa.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh. Die beiden haben's mir echt nicht leicht gemacht.


End file.
